boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolts
|image = File:Wikia-hero-image |imagewidth = 250 |caption = A picture showing Blip, Bolts, Saedee, Gridiron and Welder |Row 1 title = Created By |Row 1 info = Andrew Knight |Row 2 title = Directed By |Row 2 info = Peter Lepenniotis Mark Ackland Ricardo Durante Tim Deacon |Row 3 title = Country of origin |Row 3 info = Canada South Korea |Row 4 title = No. of Seasons |Row 4 info = 1 |Row 5 title = No. of Episodes |Row 5 info = 26 |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = }} This is about the show. For the two characters, see Bolts and Blip. '''Bolts & Blip '''is a computer-animated television series created by ToonBox Entertainment that first aired on Teletoon on 2010.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolts_and_Blip#cite_note-CAR-1 The show features a futuristic moon where all conflicts are solved using robots. The show joined CW's Vortexx on July 13, 2013. It used to air on 3net and Teletoon. As of September 27, 2014, Bolts & Blip no longer airs on television as a result of Vortexx shutting down their broadcast. Plot Bolts & Blip is a comical action adventure set on the moon in 2080. It follows two Lunar city misfits, Bolts & Blip, who accidentally get drafted as members of the Lunar League's last placed team, the Thunderbolts. With the help of their rag-tag band of teammates, the two friends discover what they are made of in this intergalactic sports circuit. wikipedia:Bolts_and_Blip From Kidzworld Moon Mayhem It’s the year 2080 and, thanks to a brilliant scientist, the earth is finally at peace. By creating the C.R.A.T.E.R. (Combative Robotic Answer to Earth’s Rivals) project, robots now settle all the disputes and problems on earth by competing in wacky sports circuit called the Lunar League. Normally, only the best of the best robots battle it out in the Lunar League, but, due to an error, two robot BFFs named Bolts and Blip, find themselves on the worst team in the league – the Thunder Bolts. And when they discover that evil forces are out work, threatening the earth’s precious peace, it’s up to the Thunder Bolts to save the day! Cool Characters Meet the stars of Bolts & Blip! *Blip is a data transformer robot who’s dying to become a battle robot. Unfortunately, he wasn’t really built for battle … *Bolts loves excitement, adventure and the danger of battle – as long as he’s watching it safely from the sidelines. A bit of a know-it-all, it’s a good thing he’s got a friend like Blip to watch his back! *Sae-dee is the captain of the Thunder Bolts team that Bolts and Blip join. Blip’s got a crush on her, which makes Sae-dee feel a bit confused – after all, soldier robots are supposed to CRUSH, not have crushes! *Welder is a stainless-steel superstar robot who’s had some tough luck. But, thanks to his new friends, he’s back to the top of his game once again! *Steve is a small and annoying robot who thinks he’s something special. *Coach Gridiron heads up the Thunder Bolts with a bit of a mean temper, which sometimes threatens to shut him down completely. *Ti-Grr Jackson is captain of the Galaxy All-Stars, the reigning champs of the Lunar League.http://www.kidzworld.com/article/24309-bolts-and-blip-tv-show-facts#ixzz3WrsVGN36 References Category:Bolts & Blip